The present invention relates to a pneumatic material transporter and, in particular, to a pneumatic material transporter which is suitable for transporting materials such as sand, gravel, volcanic ashes, sludge, etc., putting these under air pressure at a site under construction.
It has been a traditional way to transport solid materials such as sand, gravel or the like by dump trucks, carrier dumpers and belt-conveyors etc., at a site under construction. Transporting by these means, however, provides the latent sources of air pollution, noise pollution and traffic problems.
In another conventional technique, a hydraulic transporting machine which is free from such problems is commonly used. Materials are sent through a conduit powered by hydraulic pressure. In such hydraulic transporter, however, materials must be fluidized by adding water. Fluidization of solid materials are performed by drawing solid materials into a pressure tank and by adding water to the solid materials and stirring them to get sludge materials. The sludge material is transported through the conduit connected to the pressure tank by pressurizing the latter.
In a conventional hydraulic transporter, it is necessary to employ the pressure tank which is large and expensive. Therefore, in case of using the hydraulic transporter it is also necessary that it be installed on a firm foundation and be reinforced. In some case, it is necessary to construct a temporary road, etc., therefore, the construction costs too much. Further, it is inevitable to install such hydraulic transporter in a large area. Further, since a large amount of water is contained in the equipment it is not easy to handle the equipment and dispose of the materials after transporting.